Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Episode 1
Iron and Blood is the first episode of Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors. Synopsis Heroes belong to the private security company Stark Industries, the company loacated at the Martian city of Chryse, which has been hired to escort a girl named Futaba to Earth. But just as preparations for departure are underway, Gjallarhorn attacks Stark Industries in an attempt on Futaba's life. Transcript 2010 (Young Milinda Brantini shoots the gun by landing himself one the ground.) Milinda Brantini: "Ugh!" Milinda Brantini: "So, what's next? Sento." Day Milinda Brantini: "Sento?!" Sento Kiryu: "Hey, Milinda." Milinda Brantini: "Come on, pal. You'll slack off like this. Think a little happen, if they catch us back here again." Sento Kiryu: "Yeah. You're right." Professor Kukui: "Henry, did you find them?" Milinda Brantini: "Yeah." Sento Kiryu: "What's up, doc?" Professor Kukui: "Mr. Isurugi and his daughter are calling you. Sento Kiryu: "Soichi Isurugi?" Professor Kukui: "I thought there is plenty of time for you to have." Sento Kiryu: "So, what?" Professor Kukui: "Give me a break." Sento Kiryu: "Henry, let's go together." Milinda Brantini: "Right." exit. Abrau Territory Chryse Autonomous Region Mitsuya Majime: "So we've invested assets in everyday business. Lady Futaba is going to earth, along with Martians. You guys are taking going to take good care of her." Eiji Hino: "Excuse me. You're refering her name is Futaba Ichinose by having a chance." Mitsuya Majime: "You know her name?" Eiji Hino: ''"Indeed, sir. She will be ok."'' Horrid Henry: ''"Oh no."'' Mitsuya Majime: ''"The trip to earth will be our duty. The indepednce of galaxy... Noble isn't it?"'' Sento Kiryu: ''"But why are you letting us to do a lousy job like this?"'' Mitsuya Majime: "I knew that there's plenty of time for you." Horrid Henry: "What do you mean?" Dave Buznik: "Regardless of our duties... Just make sure to know one thing. You little punks can know the truth everyday." in the field of Mars, the people are digging. Mitsuzane Kureshima: "This sucks... The landmines are setting drills." Suzuka Kamiki: "It is like torturing us. Tomorrow, we shall be free." Mitsuzane Kureshima: "Oh no." smoke arrives out of nowhere. The SI Mobile Workers are fighting. Kouta Kazuraba: "Darn it, girl! How did she defeat me very quickly?" Dominic Torreto: "Milinda Brantini, you know how to die. Don't you?" Kazumi Sawatari: "It looks they are training themselves." He Jin: "What's the matter?!" Jin smacks Kazumi Sawatari on the face. He Jin: "Pick up now! Sawatari Man!" He Jin: "Flint Lockwood, concentrate on the work or studies!" Flint Lockwood:'' '"You got it! All of you, get to work." '''Kojima (Gundam): "Time to work together. These space rats do not learn well. Do they?" Ryuga Banjou: "Pal, are you okay?" Kazumi Sawatari: "I am okay." the SI Cafetria branch in Mars. Kouta Kazuraba: "They put us in charge in protecting her from many evil organizations." Greg Heffley: "Eureka! It is delicious, today. You know that a teenage woman from Japan is very beautiful. Obvious, Milinda Brantini." Milinda Brantini: "Okay, fine. Futaba is a human like all of us. Everything is set." Takatora Kureshima: "Find the right love ones, okay." Milinda Brantini: "Kazumi-kun." Kazumi Sawatari: "Hey, do you need some water?" Milinda Brantini: "Why do you wear the bandage?" Kazumi Sawatari: "It is okay. No big deal." Kouta Kazuraba: "I am going to kick baddies' assess. Let's become unbeatable." Sento Kiryu: "No matter what truths we believe. There is plenty of time for us to be more rested everyday if I were you." Kouta Kazuraba: "Fine, smarty pants. You can understand that leadership needs to be maintained." Eiji Hino: "That's enough, Kouta Kazuraba." Kouta Kazuraba: "Shut up, Eiji Hino!" Kouta Kazuraba: "Let's not forget! Milinda has the potential... Urgh!" grabs the neck of Kouta Kazuraba with her right arm. Kouta Kazuraba: "Hey! Let me go! You're torturing me off!" Sento Kiryu: "Ok, guys. Enough of the arguements today. That's all." Kouta Kazuraba: "Yeah, thank you." Sento Kiryu: "Sorry to disapoint you, Dominic Toretto. Have a nice day." Dominic Torretto: "Goodbye to you, Superior Commander Sento Kiryu." Industries Mars Branch, Prime Minister's House Futaba Ichinose: "Time has come, Soichi Isurugi. Misora Isurugi. I shall be joining with Marika Kato and her subordinates before going to earth. I promise I won't lose both of you." Soichi Isurugi: "Ok. Be careful. There are many terrorists that might kill you." Misora Isurugi: "Futaba, be safe. Promise me and my father that you will be protected by the blood of One True God." Futaba Ichinose: "I always remeber that everything is well." Soichi Isurugi: "Why not? Even if the person becomes elected as good president or bad president." Futaba Ichinose: "Soichi and his daughter would rather have ignorance rather than knowing the truth about what's happenning. I refuse to believe in lies. I can be honest to myself." Alice McCoy: "Are you doing to make duties become successful?" Futaba Ichinose: "Yes. It is my duty to stop Rustal Elion and the rest of Lord Prozen's minions once and for all." of Gjallarhorn Space Station HQ Dr. Ellie Staple: "Mr. Thaddeus Valentine, our plan is set to destroy the legendary Heisei Kamen Riders and all of the Legendary Heroes with supernatural powers." Thaddeus Valentine: "That's right! All of the Legendary Heroes must become extinct, including the Symphogear heroines." Thornheart: "It's impossible to change a predefined future. Our ordeal has only just begun. Right, Kain." Kain: "Sir, It is my task to support you by causing the trouble of the heroes as well. Aside from my task, I can cause havoc to humanity's techonologies." Wilfrid Kijima: "Guys, all is well." Saga Adou: "We have a campaign to seize our victories against weaklings." Shia Kijima: "Everything is set all we need to do is wait. Lord Gunther Prozen must cause the genocide of all Heisei Kamen Riders, including the rest of the heroes." Saga Adou: "So what?! I am going to smash the three Gundam Pilots with my bare hands!" Wilfrid Kijima: "Dr. Hajime Busuzima needs a sinister experiment on innocent people." Hajime Busuzima: "You guys have a lots of duties for us to do." Gjallarhorn Scientist 1: "We have a plan to kidnap Futaba Ichinose; so that, she can be transformed into any other various creatures like Zoanoids." Gjallarhorn Scientist 2: "Maybe, we must have a duty to make Futaba be converted into a Symphogear warrior to fight back against Sento Kiryu and the rebellion." Gjallarhorn Scientist 3: "Rustal Elion and the Seven Stars need us." Hajime Busuzima: "Discussion is over. Get to work." All Gjallarhorn Scientists: "Yes, sir!" Gjallarhorn Halfbeak-class warsip orbital base Wolf Rocky: "Everything is planned, Dr. Kuroto Dan. The colony resource needs to deposited." Kuroto Dan: "Of course, it is." Wolf Rocky: "As long as Rustal Elion is alive; he will be a loyal minion to Lord Gunther Prozen. So that, he will be prepared to kill Milinda Brantini and her friends; because, she ended up playing the role of Mikazuki Augus." Kuroto Dan: "That is correct, pal. All we need to is relaxation." mysterious youngman appears behind the entrance of the captain's control room. Wolf Rocky: "Knight?! Why did you come here?" Knight Unryuji: "Don't ask stressful questions?" Kuroto Dan: "Appology, today." Knight Unryuji: "That's fine. Humanity is never perfect. Ony one true God is perfect. We humans can make mistakes." Wolf Rocky: "Indeed, we can best off these baddies from Mars, including Sento Kiryu." Knight Unryuji: "It is my duty to work as an officer of Gjallarhorn. You can count on us, sir." Kuroto Dan: "All we need is to maintain peace and order. So that, the legendary Kamen Riders and all of Legendary heroes must be eliminated." Kuroto Dan: "After the human creation is finished, Satan tempted Adam and Eve to eat the Forbidden Fruit just before being exiled from the Garden of Eden by God." Knight Unryuji: "I had a bad feeling for these guys." Kuroto Dan: "The push for independence across Mars in alarming pace. Before we begin, our duties had to be done." in Military Training, Mars Dominic Torreto: "My muscles weigh heavier, pretty girl. They're heavier than you, Milinda-girl." Milinda Brantini: "Yeah. Keep on regular training, big guy." Professor Kukui: "Okay, guys. Let's check before we start our war." Sento Kiryu: "Good job, Kukui. It takes about few months before the election starts. We need to have our for the revenge of the deaths of Mikazuki Augus and the rest of the male soldiers." Professor Kukui: "Humanity's dangerous technology called Alaya-Vijnana System. It is an old type of man-machine interface. Apparently, the system was developed during the Calamity War to maximize the abilities of mobile suits, hence most mobile suits from that era, like the Gundam Frames which require the system to operate at full potential, are compatible with it." Sento Kiryu: "Yeah. In the past, I have been implanted when I was young." Professor Kukui: "It is obvious that you were injected by the doctors of Alaya-Vijnana System. So, you became a super soldier for the first time. As a matter of it exceeds the limits of the human body and causes great strain on the brain. During the rest of the battles, it causes a person to bleed before his/her death." planet Earth, Edmonton, Canada Canadian Citizen: "We can rebel against tyranny!" People of the Multi-Universe: "Kill Gunther Prozen!" Canadian Citizen: "That's right! No more tyrannical rule!" People of the Multi-Universe: "No more!" on Mars, Chitose Karasuma plays Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links app in the smartphone. Chitose gets scolded by Sawa Takigawa and Hyde Kido. Sawa Takigawa: "You are in a good mood." Chitose Karasuma: "Oh, sorry." Hyde Kido: "You need to rest, little girl." Sawa Takigawa:'' "'We have plenty of time for the business people to arrive. Make sure that you're going to finish your tasks by tomorrow."'' '''Chitose Karasuma: "Thx u, guys." the office in Mars. Mitsuya Majima: "It is very remarkable that you are always prepared. I admire your heroic hopes and dreams, Futaba Ichinose." Mitsuya Majima: "Come in." Marika Kato: "Hello, Sir. I am Marika Kato, the founder and the leader of Tekkadan. It is very nice to meet you all. My beloved soldiers will have duties take care of our allies." Mitsuya Majima: "You have a powerful duty to protect your soldiers, including Futaba and Chitose." Futaba Ichinose: "Nice to meet you. My name is Futaba Ichinose. And you?" Futaba Ichinose: "What's your name?" Milinda Brantini: "I am Milinda Brantini." Futaba Ichinose: "Would be ok for to talk with you?" Milinda Brantini: "Huh?" Mitsuya Majime: "What?" Futaba Ichinose: "Alice McCoy, you can talk with the people." Alice McCoy: "Sure, friend. I'll talk to people." Futaba Ichinose: "Okay, pal." Milinda Brantini: "Go away" Futaba Ichinose: "Hey, pal. Come back!" Milinda Brantini: "So, this is the engine room, and we have the reactor down here, too." Futaba Ichinose: "Hold on. Let's shake hands It is happy to meet you." Milinda Brantini: "Uh?" Futaba Ichinose: "Is everything ok?" Milinda Brantini: "I can't do it, because my hands are dirty." Futaba Ichinose: "'Why are you weird?"'' ' '''Milinda Brantini:' "Yeah. Whatever... I will be going. Ciao." Futaba Ichinose: Hey, am I still not talking to you?" field in Mars Kazumi Sawatari: "Hey, pal." He Jin: "What?" Kazumi Sawatari: "This is ou duty to protect Futaba." He Jin: "Indeed, our revenge is prepared for today." Trinity Mothership orbital base Heero Yuy: "We need to have a preparation before the final war against Gunther Prozen and his wicked men. It is my mission to end his reign of terror." Kira Yamato: "Yeah. It is our duty to bring freedom throughout many universes. Right, Buddy?" Setsuna F. Seiei: "Yeah. Whatever.... all we need to do is to train hard" Kira Yamato: "Don't worry, buddy. They can be fine." Ruuji Familon: "I knew that Lady Yuinshiel Asteria can help us to win the war against Lord Prozen and his men. Heroines entered the living room Miku Kohinata: "Good morning, guys. Symphogear heroines and I shall always help you in training." Hibiki Tachibana: "Hey there, Guys! Let's keep on training togther!" Tsubasa Kazanari: "Indeed. Let's train harder." Chris Yukine: "We're ready." Maria Cadenzavna Eve: "We knew that we, the Symphogear heroines can destroy the Diensleif team units before making it to final battle against Gunther Prozen." Shirabe Tsukuyomi "Of course. We can help the Kamen Riders of Tekkadan to kill Ellie Staple for good. Kirika Akatsuki: "Of course. I can always help Hester Shaw to kill Thaddeus Valentine by avenging her mother's demise." Maria Cadenzavna Eve: "Let's go, everyone." on Mars Flinty McCallahan: "Ok. I can fight now." Sento Kiryu: "All soldiers, march." Bastion Misawa: "Ok, Gas-House Gorillas! Ceasefire with the mobile worker!" Gas-House Gorillas: "Yes, Sir!" Flinty McCallahan: "YES!! I am soexcited to have intelligent victory over these puny Baseball Baddies!" Gorillas with their mobile workers tanks start firing on the Gjallarhorn Mobile Workers. Suddenly, the explosive caused Futaba to wake up at her home. Futaba Ichinose: "Alice McCoy, Is there a problem?" Alice McCoy: "I think so." Futaba Ichinose: "What do you mean?" Alice McCoy:'''We have to hurry. The war is about to begin. Let's go." and Alice run together to the base. Meanwhile, Marika Kato and the others are still inside the base. '''Marika Kato: "Our soldiers and men are losing. We can never retreat or surrender." Ryuga Banjou: "Marika, we cannot continue the war. The better way is to surrender." Kazumi Sawatari: "No! There is a way to stop Gjallarhorn." Takatora Kureshima: "I believe there is plenty of time for us to backup." He Jin: "Guys, We have no choice." Marika Kato: "If we back out from the war. We must find a safer place." Milinda Brantini: "Guys, I must pilot the Gundam." Marika Kato: "You can't, blonde princess. They can kill you." Milinda Brantini: "So what?! I can do it as well." Marika Kato: "Are u sure?" Milinda Brantini: "Yes, It is time." Futaba Ichinose: "We can believe in you." Alice McCoy: "Do not let us down." Braintini removes half of her bodysuit to enter the cockpit of Gundam Barbatos. The fasting heartbeat bursts out from her body. Milinda Brantini: "Ugh!" Milinda Brantini: "Let's save them togther, Barbatos!" readies her machine. Base in Mars Sento Kiryu: "There were so many of them. We can not defeat enemy reinforcements." Dominic Toretto: "Do it, buddy." Greg Heffley: "We can tell Soichi and his daughter that Military Careers can be boring as well. Sento Kiryu: "We need to fight more!" Thornheart: "Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen." Kain: "That's right! We must defeat them." Gas-House Gorillas#6: "Hey, guys! Stop it." Gorillas Soldier#6 was smashed in his mobile by Flinty's Graze Greg Heffley: "No!" Sento Kiryu: "We must go fighting." Flinty McCallahan: "You are not going anywhere, Kiryu!" Kouta Kazuraba: "We might die together!" Sento Kiryu "We'll never die together! We must live! This is Milinda!!" Barbatos rises from the ground to kill Flinty and his mobile. Milinda Brantini: "Ugh!" Milinda Brantini: "So, what's next? Sento." Sento Kiryu: "We should go to a place." in Present Milinda Branitni: "Let's go togther. All of our heroes..." Next Episode *Barbatos Stats Major Events *Milinda Brantini and Sento Kiryu made a debut. *Professor Kukui made a debut. *Supporting characters from Kamen Rider series made a debut in this episode. *He Jin from Legend Heroes made a debut in this episode. *Dominic Torreto from Fast and Furious series made a debut in this episode. *Greg Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid series made a debut in this episode. *Futaba Ichnose, Soichi Isurugi, and Misora Isurugi made a debut in this episode *Alice McCoy made a debut in this story. *Thaddeus Valentine, Hajime Busuzima, Thornheart, and Dr. Ellie Staple made a debut in this story. *Kuroto Dan, Wolf Rocky and Knight Unryuji made a debut in this story. * Chitose Karasuma from Girlish Number makes the first appearance in this story. *The cast of heroes from Kamen Rider Gaim made a debut. *Symphogear Heroines, Heero Yuy, Kira Yamato, Setsuna F. Seiei, and Ruuji Family made a debut in the story. *Marika Kato, Gas-House Gorillas and Bastion Misawa made a debut in this story. *The first and final appearance of Flinty McCallahan. *Gundam Barbatos makes its debut. Characters *Milinda Brantini (debut) *Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build (debut) *Professor Kukui (debut) *Mitsuya Majime (debut) *Dave Buznik (debut) *Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO (debut) *Horrid Henry (debut) *Dominic Toretto (debut) *Greg Heffley (debut) *Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim (debut) *Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron (debut) *Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen (debut) *Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin (debut) *Futaba Ichinose (debut) *Soichi Isurugi (debut) *Misora Isurugi (debut) *Alice McCoy (debut) *Chitose Karasuma (debut) *Hyde Kido (debut) *Sawa Takigawa (debut) *Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease (debut) *He Jin (debut) *Flint Lockwood (debut) *Steve the Monkey (debut) *Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z (debut) *Suzuka Kamiki (debut) *Gas-House Gorillas (debut) *Marika Kato (debut) *Gunther Prozen (mentioned only) *Thaddeus Valentine (debut) *Hajime Busuzima (debut) *Thornheart (debut) *Kain (debut) *Dr. Ellie Staple (debut) *Wilfrid Kijima (debut) *Shia Kijima (debut) *Saga Adou (debut) *Wolf Rocky (debut) *Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm (debut) *Knight Unryuji (debut) *Rustal Elion (mentioned only) *Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto (debut) *Heero Yuy (debut) *Setsuna F. Seiei (debut) *Ruuji Familon (debut) *Hibiki Tachibana (debut) *Tsubasa Kazanari (debut) *Chris Yukine (debut) *Maria Cadenzavna Eve (debut) *Shirabe Tsukuyomi (debut) *Kirika Akatsuki (debut) *Miku Kohinata (debut) *Flinty McCallahan (debut and deceased) *Bastion Misawa (debut) *Yuinshiel Asteria (mentioned) Mecha *TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker *NK-17 Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker *EB-06 Graze *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos *Trinity Mothership Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Episodes in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors